Uxas (DC Animated Film Universe)
Darkseid is a "New God" and the leader of Apokolips. Biography ''Justice League: War Darkseid had his minions secretly plant mother boxes in several locations around the Earth, including Metropolis, Keystone City, and Gotham City. Two of his minions died protecting the mother boxes' secret from The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern and Superman. Desaad reported to Darkseid about the humans finding out about the mother boxes, especially Superman whom Desaad called, the Powerful One. Dessad, fearing losing the element of surprise, asked Darkseid to start the invasion sooner which Darkseid complied with. Darkseid activated the mother boxes and his army of Parademons invaded across the world. The heroes, Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern along with Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Shazam fought their way through the Parademon forces until the Parademon army assembled in Metropolis to welcome Darkseid to Earth. Darkseid introduced himself to the heroes, describing himself as Death before Green Lantern attacked full on. Darkseid quickly defeated Green Lantern as well as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam who tried to attack him. Darkseid then created an Omega Beam that destroyed most of the area in Metropolis. Darkseid saw the Flash and Superman standing and fired two Omega Beams at the heroes. The Flash manages to dodge his blast but Superman was hit and knocked unconscious and taken hostage by the Parademon army. While Batman went to get Superman, the other heroes banded together to fight Darkseid and during the battle, Wonder Woman, Flash and Shazam blinded Darkseid. Despite being blinded, Darkseid still fought the heroes until Cyborg activated a mother box that sent the Parademon army across the world back to Apokolips except for Darkseid who stood his ground. Shazam tried to get Darkseid through the portal, but Darkseid pummeled Shazam and tried to crush him, but was stopped by Wonder Woman and the Flash. Superman and Batman arrived and the heroes worked together to fight Darkseid. Together, the heroes defeated Darkseid and sent him back to Apokolips. With all of the mother boxes deactivated, the heroes were reassured that Darkseid and his minions wouldn't be coming back any time soon. ''Reign of the Supermen To be added Powers * Superhuman Strength: He has vast superhuman physical strength, enough to challenge and on occasion, even overpower the strength of a Kryptonian charged with vast amounts of solar energy. His strength is such that even the mightiest beings of Earth choose to dodge and counter instead of direct hand-to-hand combat. However, he is vulnerable to magical weapons, as Diana's lasso could easily restrain him. * Near-Invulnerability: His physical constitution is extremely resilient and it borders on invulnerability, it took a vast amount of combined physical force of the Justice League to actually cause some physical damage. However, his eyes were not superhumanly durable. * Superhuman Speed: While flying, he was punching and flying after the Flash at the same speed. He was even able to react to his speed attacks. * Superhuman Longevity: He is beyond age, ailments and illness. * Flight: He can psionically levitate and fly at high speeds. * Omega Blast: He has a form of manually guided, yet powerful heat vision. This ability is negated by damaging his eyes. Relationships * Justice League **Superman - Enemy. **Batman - Enemy. **Wonder Woman - Enemy. **The Flash - Enemy. **Green Lantern - Enemy. **Cyborg - Enemy. **Shazam - Enemy. *Desaad - Servant; deceased. *Parademons - Subordinates. *Doomsday - Creation; deceased. *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman - Ressurectionist and servant turned enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Steve Blum **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (Mentioned only) **The Death of Superman (Mentioned only) **Reign of the Supermen'' - Tony Todd Behind the scenes *In the trailers and behind the scenes footage of the film, Steve Blum is heard in his regular voice as Darkseid, but for the final film, his voice is toned down and distorted to make it more menacing and more like a malevolent being. **That said, in Blum's case, his voice in the finished version of Justice League: War had a ton of effects put on it to make him sound demonic, but Tony Todd's is unaltered. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW_Darkseid.jpg Reign of the Superman Indoctrinating Henshaw.png|Darkseid indoctrinating Henshaw. See Also * Darkseid Category:Superman Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Villains Category:New Gods Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Flight